


saving grace

by D0ctor_Lina



Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24405634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D0ctor_Lina/pseuds/D0ctor_Lina
Summary: фиолетовое небо позволит ему совершить ошибку, прикроет его темным одеялом ночи и слабыми струйками ветра, оставит на его веках созвездие ориона и сотрет капельки крови своим бархатным рукавом.
Relationships: Sean Diaz & Finn, Sean Diaz/Finn
Kudos: 2





	saving grace

**Author's Note:**

> навеяно песенками:  
> kodaline - saving grace  
> illenium, call me karizma - god damnit  
> советую к прослушиванию!

ветер слабо треплет отросшие пряди волос; он кажется охлаждающим, словно глотком коктейля со льдом после необычайно жаркого дня, что не отличался от других совершенно ни на чуточку. вокруг нет ни единой души, несмотря на то, что он находится чуть ли не в центре города - не слишком большого, но уютного, со своим собственным колоритом вперемешку с духом современности, каких городков, в общем-то, бесконечное множество что в мексике, что в штатах. кое-где неоновым светом мелькают вывески редких ночных клубов и баров, а также магазинов, что уже были закрыты. хочется протянуть к ним руку и войти внутрь, найти там таких же заблудших одиноких парней и девчонок и, может быть, поделиться за банкой-другой пива с ними своей судьбой и услышать чужую - самое то, что нужно для летнего вечерка. войти в чужую жизнь и так же неожиданно уйти. люди приезжают в альдаму* как раз за этим: набухаться и накуриться, посмеяться с случайными незнакомцами, у которых жизнь точь-в-точь твоя, только проблемы другие. каждый ищет то, что хочет, но находит здесь не всегда нужное для себя.

альдама пустует холодными зимами, но оживает под летним зноем. когда-то шон приезжал сюда в жаркий июль: здесь даже проводился мало-мальски интересный фестиваль какой-то местной рок-группы. иногда даже города глубинки удивляют.

фиолетовым цветом светится вывеска бара. ‘hope’ - как иронично, что он нашел это место именно сейчас. кто-то наверняка находит свою надежду в этом месте, в грязном и старом баре, возраст которого в пару раз больше, чем они сами. кто-то теряет - ведь при такой сложной и запутанной жизни сложно найти подходящего для себя человека - такого, чтоб раз и навсегда, чтоб сердце билось в такт с ним и вдох за вдохом за каждым шагом - но только вместе. в знойной мексике такого не найти - шон не читал даже в сказках и комиксах, что давно пылятся где-то на помойке в городе, где он не был целую вечность. любви не бывает, он знает не только по себе - родители, что разошлись, как в море корабли, и отношения-однодневки, о которых говорили случайные знакомые, тому в пример.

фиолетовый - смесь красного и черного. вечная боль смешивается с темнотой, что окружает всех и всюду. люди, как призраки, окутаны пурпурной дымкой сигарет и послезакатным солнцем, они перемешаны с темнотой души и темным, нехорошим взглядом, и едва видным лунным сиянием.

шум мотора вдалеке рассекает густую тишину ночной альдамы; он кажется единственным живым звуком в этом мире, полностью темным и отчего-то неприятным. нагретый асфальт странно колется под голыми ладонями и впивается в лодыжки, но так хочется сидеть посреди дороги и чувствовать странную вечность. как будто ее можно ощутить лишь ночью и лишь раз в жизни, именно сейчас, иначе она окончательно и бесповоротно исчезнет. грязно-фиолетовый пикап, кажется, едет своей дорогой и своей жизнью - из открытых окон слышится негромкое кантри, что слишком разнится с гудящим мотором. отчего-то шона это умиротворяет - ему все равно, если легкая мелодия будет последним, что он услышит в этой жизни. фиолетовое небо позволит ему совершить ошибку, прикроет его темным одеялом ночи и слабыми струйками ветра, оставит на его веках созвездие ориона и сотрет капельки крови своим бархатным рукавом.

  
\- хэй, amigo, - раздается из ниоткуда звонкий голос паренька - незримый водитель пикапа - ему, кажется, эта машина подходит как нельзя кстати. - тебе не одиноко?

  
финн слезает с пикапа, позволяя незнакомцу утащить себя в ночь темно-фиолетового оттенка. и вместо крови есть лишь один удар - в самое сердце, раз и навсегда.

*рандомный мексиканский город


End file.
